fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 5/9/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. Cody Rhodes’ debut alongside The Resistance is highlighted. The disintegration of the Bullet Club and the two factions being formed are shown. Tonight’s main event is announced to be Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows vs AJ Styles and Kenny Omega with both sides of the Bullet Club on ringside.) SEGMENT 1: All six members of The Resistance come out to the ring. Cody Rhodes grabs a mic and begins to speak. Rhodes: My name is Cody Rhodes, but with that pop I got last week, I’m sure you all already knew that. A trend I’ve noticed with this whole Chaos vs HYDRA thing is that a question that gets asked over and over again is – why? Why has Cody Rhodes debuted on Chaos, and why has Cody Rhodes joined The Resistance? I was actually signed to Chaos several months ago, in mid-June to be exact. Shane McMahon had big plans for me to debut and have a big match at Summer Showdown, but Dario Cueto came in and changed all that. He offered me a spot in HYDRA, and I said no, and he decided to suspend me for 90 days. Well Dario, guess what you punk bitch, that suspension is over, and now Cody Rhodes has arrived on Chaos! Just like the five men in this ring, I’m ready to risk everything to destroy HYDRA. Orton: Cody and I go way back, and I’m glad to have him on our side. You may have thought the odds were stacked against us because no one else on Chaos has the balls to step up and fight HYDRA, but turns out Cody was here all along. It’s six on six, I’d say the odds are pretty fair right now. You want to try to bring us down? Go ahead. Not only will your goons at Infinite Glory take a big loss, but Kota Ibushi and Kazuchika Okada will both be denied championships. Owens: And in the end, The Resistance will prevail and restore Chaos to what it was before Dario Cueto ever came in. Dario Cueto comes out to the stage and gets nuclear heat. Cueto: Again, you guys are really funny. Cody Rhodes, what makes you think I can’t suspend you again? Nakamura: Do you really think we won’t go rogue even if you suspend all of us? You can’t fire us for no reason, even you don’t have that much power. You have a board of directors to answer to in the end. Cueto: Don’t underestimate how much power I do have. Yes, I can’t fire you outright, but if you wish to present yourself a situation where you can get fired, like Kevin Owens made for himself at Infinite Glory, then I’ll have no choice but to oblige. Ospreay: What’s the worst you can do? Put us against Brock Lesnar – because we all know the rest of HYDRA isn’t worth shit. Cueto: Is that what you think? Itami: It’s the truth. Okada is the most despicable unworthy champion I’ve ever seen. He didn’t win clean, he can’t defend clean. Cueto: And you can? So let’s do this tonight Hideo. You like talking shit? You want to prove you’re good? Face Okada – RIGHT NOW. Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he comes out to major heat. The Resistance clears the ring except for Hideo Itami and Okada makes his way down. MATCH 1: Hideo Itami vs Kazuchika Okada Okada wins at 14 minutes with The Rainmaker despite a big fight from Itami, after War Machine comes down and distracts Itami. After the match, Okada and War Machine beat down on Itami until Cody Rhodes and Will Ospreay make the save! Ospreay and Rhodes send War Machine packing! Rhodes and Ospreay vs War Machine is announced for later tonight. MATCH 2: The Necessary Evil (Alexander Wolfe and Tajiri) vs reDragon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly) vs Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) RPGV picks up the win after Beretta pins Tajiri at 12 minutes with the Dudebuster. SEGMENT 2: TNE and reDragon recover in the ring while RPGV celebrates their win on the ramp when Kalisto comes down to the ramp. Kalisto: I’ve done a lot of nothing since debuting. I have possibly the worst win-loss record in the RRW. I don’t even know if I’ve ever won a match. I’m done trying to be a singles wrestler. I’m officially inserting myself into the battle royal – YES ALONE. I will win the tag team championships ALONE and become the greatest tag team in history… THE LUCHA DRAGON, KALISTO! Kalisto poses on the ramp – BUT TMDK COME FROM BEHIND AND ATTACK HIM! TMDK beat down on Kalisto until The Hardyz come down for the save! Jeff and Matt take down TMDK and send them packing. MATCH 3: Carlito vs Neville Neville beats Carlito clean in 7 minutes with the Red Arrow. After the match, Tyler Breeze runs down and nails Neville with the Supermodel kick. Breeze poses with the Pure Championship over Neville and Carlito. MATCH 4: Will Ospreay and Cody Rhodes w/ Kevin Owens, Shinsuke Nakamura, Hideo Itami, and Randy Orton vs War Machine (Rowe and Hanson) w/ Brock Lesnar, Sami Callihan, Kazuchika Okada, and Kota Ibushi Ospreay and Rhodes win clean after Rhodes hits the rolling cutter on Hanson at 12 minutes. After the match, both HYDRA and The Resistance storm the ring and a huge brawl erupts! HYDRA gains the upper and quickly with Lesnar taking Orton and Itami out on his own. Nakamura manages to knock Lesnar down with the Kinshasa, but Callihan and Ibushi get rid of Nakamura! Ospreay and Rhodes get rid of Callihan and Ibushi but Okada takes them both out! Okada and Owens are the last two left in the ring… But Okada grabs his championship and leaves! Cueto joins Okada at the ramp. Cueto: You guys want a war huh? You’re going to regret this. The four on four match at Infinite Glory will now not only be an elimination match… BUT NO HOLDS BARRED! ANYTHING GOES! YOU WANT TO DIE? YOU WANT TO DIE? AT INFINITE GLORY, YOU WILL!!! HAIL HYDRA! Cueto drops the mic and HYDRA joins him at the ramp while The Resistance holds the ring. MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles and Kenny Omega vs Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows The match ends in a no-contest at 15 minutes. Anderson and Gallows go for the Boot of Doom on Styles but Omega grabs him and retreats to the ramp. Takahashi and Tonga run down the ramp and take down Styles and Omega! The Young Bucks run down to even the odds and a huge brawl erupts on the ramp! Suddenly the lights go out… AND FINN BALOR APPEARS IN BETWEEN BOTH SIDES OF THE CLUB! Styles, Omega, Nick, and Matt stand on one side of Balor while Anderson, Gallows, Takahashi, and Tonga stand on the other side. Both sides stare down at Balor who looks to both sides… THEN WALKS OVER TO STYLES!!! BALOR STANDS ALONGSIDE STYLES AND OMEGA… THEN THEY RUN AT ANDERSON AND GALLOWS! BALOR AND STYLES AND OMEGA AND THE YOUNG BUCKS SEND ANDERSON AND GALLOWS PACKING! Anderson and Gallows stop at the ramp and stare down Balor who looks to Styles, then back down to Anderson and Gallows. Omega grabs a mic and hands it to Balor. Balor: If you want to take me down… come and try. But as long as I have my brothers here, there’s no taking me down. Balor drops the mic and the two sides of the Bullet Club stare down… BUT A MYSTERIOUS THEME MUSIC PLAYS AND BAD LUCK FALE COMES DOWN TO THE RAMP! Fale joins Anderson and Gallows on the ramp and the two sides of the Bullet Club continue the staredown to end the show.